Njáll Völund
Njáll Völund is a Svalandic warrior, native to the region of Scania, far to the north of the Great Plains and across the Suebic Sea. A strong character in both body and spirit, he was born into the local nobility and was under pressure to match the achievements of his ancestors. Now he heads southwards to exceed expectations and become a thing of legend. Background Son of a local chief and member of the Althing, Njáll has desired to find some way of living up to the pressure placed upon him in his childhood. He has always listened closely to the Saga's told by the elders, almost worshipping those warriors who crossed the line between reality and legend. Since a young age he has dreamed to have a Saga written about him and, unlike many of his fellow Svalanders, actively strove towards it. He went on as many hunting trips as he could, practiced with every weapon he could and honed every skill he could in the hope it might be useful one day in his journey. Personality Njáll is popular back in Svaland, not least due to his manner. He is a loud type, who tends to overpower others when a topic he feels strong about surfaces. He is generally in a good mood and is very expressive when he is, waving his arms and gesturing when in the middle of a conversation. His strong sense of humour also shows, he has a knack of looking on the positive side of things. He often continues to act as such even when situations require serious thought. In reality he is fully aware of severity; he just chooses to remain in his jovial state. Njáll is never particularly sad, although in battle he can become filled with furry, to the extent that he can block out other enemies to solely rip one limb from limb. Long-term goals: *Have a Saga written about him Short-term goals: *Learn new smithing technique to bring back to Savaland *Find the Three Artefacts of War; Megingjörð, Járngreipr and Mjöllnir. Aspirations: *Glorious death in battle Character flaws: *Impulsive at times *Can be bombastic *Blocks out others during combat Likes: *Combat *Good food *Sagas *word play *Interest in classical music (although he does not tell people that) Dislikes: *‘Decadent’ societies *Poor workmanship *Ranged fighters Strengths: *Strong melee fighter *Skilled in use of most weapons *Great resilience to physical pain *Surprising cunning *Resistant to intense cold Weaknesses: *Poor ranged combat (doesn’t stop him carrying throwing axes) *Can ignore other enemies whilst focused on a particular one Beliefs: *Devout follower of the Northern Gods, particularly the god of war Wants: *A good weapon *A great adventure Fears: *Doesn’t show any outward sign of fear *Afraid of plague and diseases Alignment: *Chaotic Neutral, as long as he gets what he wants he isn’t particularly concerned with other motives Appearance At 29 years of age, Njáll is very tall with a heavy build. He has shoulder length blonde hair as well as a beard, although. His eyes are an ice blue colour; a trait highly respected is Svaland. He always carries a wide variety of weapons; a sword at his side with an axe on the other, a spear and shield on his back and a collection of knives and throwing axes hanging on his heavy belt. Chainmail is the order of the day, along with animal skins and cover his body. He has sturdy shoulder guards and heavy belt provide some solid protection, but he still prefers things the old fashioned way. His most prized possession is an ornate iron helmet, given to him by his father the day he set out southwards. Inspiring fear in his enemies through strange and imposing inscriptions and engraved with runes for extra protection and dread, his father’s helmet is a staple that he always carries with him, not matter what. Category:Characters